Because of the very nature of the business, musical bands must move frequently from location to location. One of the most difficult instruments to transport is the percussion section because the components are both fragile and bulky. Stands of various types and sizes must be provided for each of the percussion heads as well as a seat for the musician. This variety of equipment makes the transport of the instrument very difficult.
Not only is it difficult to transport the instrument, but the set-up is also a major task. Unlike all string and wind instruments, the percussion instrument, due to its many individual components, presently requires that each element be arranged for height and attitude each time the musician performs. Additionally, when electronics are employed, the electrical connections must be made with each percussion head for connecting a conductor leading to an amplifier which feeds an amplified signal to sound speakers for radiating the percussion sound. Naturally, the electrical connections must be disconnected and reconnected with each move.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide n improved percussion instrument which integrates mechanics with electronics and further provides set-up memory to greatly simplify setting up, breaking down, and moving.